User talk:Freezing Mike
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:There's Something in the Sea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 21:45, September 10, 2009 Talkety talk, ask stuff here Question: Which Mask Would You Wear ? Put an I behind your choice. I'd go for the Big Pointy One. Big Pointy One: I Bird: Bunny: II Butterfly: Cat: I Fish: Spiderweb: Welder: II Your Edits Thanks for your continued edits and contributions. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... I did not exactly know what else to say except for that. I spend quite some time here, and decided to let you know that your edits have not gone unnoticed. There are currently two active admins (Stigma and myself) and two inactive admins (Kirkburn, who is a Wikia Staff member, and Grubish360, who is this wiki's "founder"). If you would like to put in a request for adminship, please read this, and request here. And of course, keep doing what you are doing... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I would say that her request is a good choice to model yours after. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Businesses I was just debating something similar in my head. Brands really should not have their own articles... they are just too insignificant, and the vast majority of them have either no actual location or no bearing on the story or the player's experience. However, businesses, such as Fontaine Futuristics, are actually (going to be) visitable areas, or have a role in the story. The examples you mentioned are good enough for their own pages, as they fit the above criteria. On a side note, categorizing businesses should have a similar distinction. If the page is about a visitable area, it should be categorized as a location. If it is a significant business (i.e. Ryan Industries) that is not visitable (yet), it should be tagged as a business. If it is both, it should be tagged as both. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) As far as the page of businesses and brands go, I think it should be created. We need some page to link to all of the individual business and brands pages for them not to be orphaned. They can all be categorized with the businesses category. I am going to be busy working on the categories on this wiki in preparation for BioShock 2's release, so if you would like to take it upon yourself to make a page, I would encourage it. If you would like someone to collaborate with KyburzCOR has been very interested. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) What I would probably propose is something like this http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses Keep in mind this is just a stub and subject to radical change if necessary. We could start out by listing the most significant companies, then list the businesses that physically operate out of each stage, then mention the companies only seen in advertising and the like, and then finally semi-canon businesses that are seen in official materials but nowhere in game. Keep in mind we can list some of the super minor businesses for reference purposes, but not all of them have to link to their own page. This might be a good compromise between my super detailed, historian approach and your aversion to the really minor stuff.--KyburzCOR 19:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Listing the separate Farmer's Market brands might not be necessary, what kind of brands would we be talking? It might be possible to list them under a larger umbrella if they are associated with a certain store or something. --KyburzCOR 19:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I saw you put strikes through the SITS businesses on my userpage. I guess those businesses would fall within the businesses project you and KyburzCOR are working on. For Northern Telco, I agree, it doesn't seem like we have enough info on them to make a separate page; but Speedy Brothers Telegrams and Auger Detection actually have a lot of information about them, including documents (case files which could be moved from Dash Carmady) and pictures (of the telegram carriers.) Let me know what you think. --Gardimuer 23:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bullets and Damage Types Just so you know, there is actually only two types of physical damage for weapons in the game, which are bludgeoning and piercing. Melee attacks use bludgeoning, and all non-elemental ranged attacks (even objects thrown with Telekinesis) use the piercing type. There is actually no distinction in damage type between antipersonnel and armor-piercing rounds, just a difference in the armor type of target that each is intended for. On a side note, are you certain that Hypnotize Big Daddy does not consume all your EVE no matter how much you have? I obtained every Health Upgrade and EVE Upgrade in the game, and I remember it taking everything. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Non-Breaking Space I am almost certain that it is caused by using the rich text editor instead of the original one. I use the original non-rich text editor. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) TSITS Edits Hi, I noticed that you reverted some of my changes to the TSITS page for days 92 and 93. I had been editing that page (to make it shorter and easier to navigate) by removing all telephone messages and letters and replacing them with hyperlinks to where they can be found on character pages. This might eventually have the side benefit of getting people to update the character pages more often. Did this seem like a bad idea? I'd like to know your reason for reverting so I can make better edits in the future.--Gardimuer 19:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I apologize. I appreciated your greeting a lot, and I had been waiting 'till I had something meaningful to say before I replied. I want to be on good terms with all of the hard working people who have been editing the SITS content. I never want to seem like I am "taking credit for myself;" I want the effort on the SITS content to be the work of a unified community. I apologize if I was overeager in taking steps toward a direction that I saw as improvement; I left a note on the 'Talk' page beforehand, but I was probably too hasty in editing before anyone had replied. Maybe now is a good time to create a Project page for SITS content? That would help coordinate improvements to the pages and prevent any conflicts like we experienced.--Gardimuer 21:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I am so happy we can confer on a better footing! :D I was starting to get paranoid that I had alienated the entire wiki community before I had even got started :|...Heh. My edit count is really high (I'm kind of ashamed of it) but that is misleading: I mostly tend to edit pages in small segments for each section because it is easier for me to keep track of that way. About the project page...IDK. I saw some project pages on the "Fallout" Wiki which were very well organized. They might be a good example of how to build a SITS coordination page. Since I am new here I wouldn't really feel comfortable making a project page without support from an admin like BlueIsSupreme or other people. Here's a link to a sample Fallout Wiki project page: NPC Overhaul Project lol. "Gardimuer" doesn't stand for anything. It's just a word I made up years ago when I was annoyed by username possibilities on websites always being taken. I can guarantee that there is no other Gardimuer in the world besides me! Oh, and about edits that could be done...well I've been leaving comments on the 'discussion' page of different pages in the SITS category with ideas for improvements. You could check those if you are interested. --Gardimuer 22:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I have seen the many contributions you have been making lately, and wanted to say that they are very good. If I may make one suggestion, and that is to find a way to contact the other people that you have been working with (mainly Toukashi and Gardimuer), so that everyone can more closely coordinate joint efforts on these pages in real time. Probably instant messenger of some sort would be best. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate it that you reverted Venom Wolf's edits...I was hoping we could get in contact with him beforehand though. I don't want to see an edit war. --Gardimuer 13:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Um...I don't really know where to look for your request. Could you leave me a link?--Gardimuer 09:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) In reply to your questions: I live in North America in the Central Time Zone. If you are curious about "templates" you can find out a little about them at . Templates can be very confusing for anyone who isn't familiar with how the different codes work. I am having to teach myself as I go, which is partly why creating the project page is taking a while. I am working on creating a template which would hide the contents beneath a heading until the reader clicks on it. And, about replying to your adminship: I was hoping to send you a private message with my thoughts about it. I will send it to you on your Youtube account since this wiki doesn't seem to have a way of sending private messages. Be on the lookout for it.--Gardimuer 00:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Nothing more than is listed on the page. There is no minimum active time or number of edits. I was selected to be an admin only three months after being here, and it was for the quality of edits, definitely not the quantity. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) And I said, that the page I linked to after you initially asked has what you need to know about administrating. Becoming one is only a matter of community approval, and after that, a bureaucrat's touch. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) SITS Project Page I am still working on the project page (and all of its templates.) When I am done with the page it will include everything a person needs to know about how it works. However, if you are still curious look at this Fallout Wiki page for an example of how it would work. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vault:Fallout_3_NPC_overhaul_project --Gardimuer 09:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah :( Templates are complicated for us people who don't know script language. The project page will work like this: *there will be sections with guidelines on formatting different types of pages *the types of pages would include character pages, character writing pages, business pages, book/periodical pages, etc *each type of page would have guidelines for what information to include and how it should be formatted *people with ideas on how to format a type of page will make suggestions on the talk page, and other participants will say whether they think it is good or not. If enough people agree then that format idea goes on the project page. *once we have more participants I will make a section with pages that need attention and people will volunteer to make or check format on a specific page. --Gardimuer 21:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC)